pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Viet
Archive One Archive Two First. Lord Belar 21:13, 11 February 2008 (EST) :SECOND --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:08, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::Took you long enough :\ ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 20:10, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::atleast im faster then others >_> --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah they're still on their way ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 20:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::*breathing deeply* Ugh...*breathing deeply... again*I... I made it! Am i too late?*breathing deeply... again* I beat the other's Whooh!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:48, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Yes, you're too late. Lord Belar 21:13, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Uh, awwwww...man (south park line, modtly from Stan Marsh's Dad, Randy)--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 09:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) Build:N/E Soul Reaping Nuker WELL tagged before i was even finished stubbing it! by any chance did u test it before you made the generalization tht it is inferior to Mind Blast nukers? it dosn't waste an elite on energy management. [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:18, 14 February 2008 (EST) :the build is just bad, go MB ele imo for unlimited energy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:38, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::aww if i woulda posted tht build after the MB nerf maybe it woulda got somewhere-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 06:47, 27 March 2008 (EDT) New Contest and Userbox Wanna try to win another contest? Try my contest is a Make-A-Skill Contest. And the new User box is this: . Hope you like it. [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 16:41, 14 February 2008 (EST) Viet Hi New Viet friend! I'm also Vietnamese. ^^ -Bloodfire :Cool :D ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 20:36, 17 February 2008 (EST) I herd u liek pugs Look what I found! image:Ugly PUG.jpg --20pxGuildof 19:26, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Pugs aren't ugly <:o ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 20:36, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::That pic is funny:P Aardappelsalade 0:20, 25 February 2008 (CET) PLease Can I keep the triangle thing on the edge of the screen idea pleasee take a look at mine [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] <---- Click and sign ur name on my page 23:30, 20 February 2008 (EST) :yeh go 'head. I got it from here, so its not my creation. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 23:34, 20 February 2008 (EST) Hey I just made another build. Its a team build at this location http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Team-Diversion_Dervish_Pressure I just thought I'd let you go since I'd really like some feedback on the builds I submit. Is there any way to make it so people will at least glance at them? (that was me Beware forgot it doesn't say who wrote the comment) Where Is he?, never see him anymore. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 04:07, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :too much maplestory <_< ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 17:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) On line more so u can persuade tycn to be back on too, when he has free time. Then we can epicly fail at TA (again), or we can do fun stuff in HA.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) "Tap Sum Bong", I see that you've seen Russel Peters :D - [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:38, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Unused Pics You have a few pics that, according to our , are unused. (note: that link goes to all unused pictures, not just yours.) If you don't mind, I would like to delete the pictures you don't need/want any more. Let me know what pictures you would like to keep. єяøהħ 14:46, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Healing Sin FtW I was reading the talk page for the assacaster and you said you heal with your sin, well that's awesome! (Yeah, call me crazy, I love sins). I actually met a healer sin in RA today, what's your IGN? 71.208.106.155 19:46, 16 November 2008 (EST)Hylas :D